K.C. and Ernie
K.C. and Ernie is a siblings pairing of K.C. Cooper and Ernie Cooper. They care deeply for each other and are always there to support one another. Other names *'Kernie' (K'''/.C. and '''Ernie) Relationship K.C. and Ernie share a pretty close relationship as siblings. Yet they constantly mock and joke around with each other. Ernie feels inferior to K.C., as she is clearly favourited by her parents as the 'golden child' in the family. He tries to not let this get to him majority of the time, but his sense of inferiority is the cause of numerous arguments between K.C. and Ernie. In Stakeout Takeout K.C. confesses that he feels like a disappointment compared to K.C. Despite this, K.C. was the only person in the Cooper family that believed Ernie had the potential to become a spy, praising him for his computer skills and getting him into the agency. Moments [[Season 1|'Season 1']] [[Pilot|'Pilot']] *Ernie saves K.C. after she's captured by Lincoln Treadwell. [[My Sister from Another Mother... Board|'My Sister from Another Mother... Board']] * K.C. catches Ernie after he passes out from the memory spray. * K.C. convinces her parents and the organization to tell Ernie they're spies. * They fight when Ernie isn't allowed to be a spy. * They figure out a plan to show that Ernie can be a spy. * They work together on a mission. * K.C. praises Ernie's computer abilities. [[Off the Grid|'Off the Grid']] * They are left at home alone when Craig and Kira disappear. * K.C. continuously mocks Ernie. * They both try to close the door on their grandparents. * K.C. annoys Ernie when trying to find their parents. [[Photo Bombed|'Photo Bombed']] * K.C. asks Ernie for a favor. * They break into Marisa's room to delete the contest photo. * K.C. helps Ernie through the window. * K.C. calls Ernie creepy for going through Marisa's underwear draw. [[How K.C. Got Her Swag Back|'How K.C. Got Her Swag Back']] * K.C. shoots Ernie in the butt with a dart, three times. * K.C. replaces Ernie on a mission, while doing an impression of Ernie in the van. * They both block their ears when Kira starts talking about a mission. * Ernie does an impression of K.C. during a mission. * K.C. shoots Ernie with the dart gun, but Ernie's metal underwear defects it. [[Daddy's Little Princess|'Daddy's Little Princess']] * They both agree that the prince could have insecurity issues, as Ernie nods in agreement with K.C. * K.C. mocks Ernie. [[Spy-anoia Will Destroy Ya|'Spy-anoia Will Destroy Ya']] * Marisa meets up with K.C. after hanging out with Jolie. * They make a plan to expose Jolie. * They interrogate Jolie. * K.C. calls Marisa after she knocks out Jolie. * Marisa convinces her to not tell Ernie the truth about Jolie. [[Double Crossed Part 1|'Double Crossed Part 1']] * They come home from school together. * They both learn about Zane from their parents. * K.C. covers Ernie's mouth when he starts screaming. * Ernie aims a gun at K.C. while she's being scanned. * K.C. mocks Ernie for his lack of friends, then pats him on the back. [[Stakeout Takeout|'Stakeout Takeout']] * K.C. introduces Ernie to "fun K.C." then proceeds to hit his face. * They go on a stakeout mission. * Ernie accidentally hits K.C. * K.C. begins to argue with Marisa. * They both get mad at Craig. * K.C. and Ernie work together and change Craig's takeout order. * Ernie tells K.C. how he feels inferior to K.C. and how badly he gets treated by their family because no one believes in him. * Ernie video chats K.C. to tell her he found the burglar. * K.C. meets up with Ernie and convinces him to take down the burglar, motivating him by calling him the hero type. * K.C. congratulates Ernie for defeating the burglar. * They hug. [[The Neighborhood Watchdogs|'The Neighborhood Watchdogs']] * K.C. laughs at Ernie trying to flirt with a girl. Similarities and Differences Similarities *They attend the same school. *They're both spies from The Organization Differences * K.C. Is a good fighter and Ernie is good with computers. * K.C. is 2 years older than Ernie * K.C. is tall, and Ernie is short. Trivia *Both are main characters in K.C. Undercover. *They are first shown together in Pilot. *K.C. is very protective of Ernie and always watches his back. Gallery. Category:Pairings Category:Main Characters Category:Character Pairings Category:Relationships